


The Man in Black

by shinysparks



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A BBC Robin Hood/Game of Thrones crossover one-shot. A certain man in black comes to the aid of Meg (a servant from Winterfell,) when she's attacked by soldiers in King's Landing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man in Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/gifts).



> This was a dare - pretty sure it was Thymelady's - that I took sometime last year after losing my Robin Hood writing mojo (still trying to get it back; still not happening in the way I'd like. Meh.) It's a little... gory, but then I figured if you stuck Guy of Gisborne into the Game of Thrones universe there would probably be nothing but a very long trail of bodies behind him, anyway. _*shrugs*_
> 
> Guy is written more from a late/post season 3 perspective (post-tavern scene, when he's pretty much 1000% done and begins to develop a slight sense of humor, but is still very impulsive and into stabbing first and asking questions never.)

There was blood everywhere.

The man in black gripped his bloodied longsword, panting hard. He eyed his attackers, the five dead soldiers lying on the floor in front of him in a puddle of their own blood, guts, piss and in a few cases, their own shit. The man winced, sticking out his tongue. He hated when corpses did that. He walked over, kicking a few, making sure they were really dead. It seemed a futile move, given that four of the soldiers were split in at least two different parts and the other’s brains were splattered everywhere; however, where he was from, the dead did seem to have a problem with staying that way. The man preferred to be safe than sorry.

Hearing a whimper from the floor behind him, he whirled around wide-eyed, only to find a young woman with curly brown hair kneeling behind him, almost in tears. She was covered in splattered blood (and a bit of brains, though he made a quick mental note not to mention _that_ little tidbit to her,) and was shaking in fear. He offered a smile, hoping the blood that covered his face didn’t make him appear too scary, and bowed his head. He’d been so caught up in the moment that he’d forgotten all about her - the reason he’d been fighting the soldiers in the first place.

“Can you stand?” He asked quickly, wiping his bloody hand on his black cloak before offering it to her. She took it gently, allowing him to help her up. She was a bit shaky on her feet, eyeing the soldiers - well, the pieces of them - with much fear and trepidation.  
“I’m Guy.” The man in black said, introducing himself, as he turned her away from the remains of her attackers, “Guy... of Castle Black.”

“M...Meg. Of Winterfell.”  
“You a Stark?”  
“No… just a servant.” She answered. “Doesn’t seem to matter much, though.”  
“Clearly not. Any idea why they were so eager to murder you?”

She shook her head no.

“Nevertheless, we should probably get out of here before reinforcements arrive. I’m headed north. You should come with me. I can get you home.” He said, pulling at her hand. However, Meg would not move.

“You’re a man of the Night’s Watch?” She asked him.  
“Last I checked.” He offered with a smile.  
“What… er… why…” She mumbled. “Why did you join?”  
“I wronged a few people of some importance; people who desperately desired my head on a pike.” He said, sighing, burying his face in his hand and getting a bit of blood on his long nose. “Let’s just say it’s a long, long story...”

Meg paused, trying to take it all in.

“Look, I will not hurt you. I swear it on the old gods.” He told her, causing her to sigh with relief. “Besides, there’s that whole oath? I quite like my head where it is.”

Suddenly, they heard a loud clatter of armor and footsteps nearby. Their eyes grew wide, hearing screams and pleas for mercy that were quickly silenced. Meg began to hyperventilate as the loud footsteps grew closer, and noticing her fear, Guy quickly pulled a claw-like dagger from his belt.

“Here.” He said, pressing the dagger into her hand. “Just in case.”

Meg stared at the dagger, and then looked up at Guy, panicked.

“If anyone gets too close, stab them with the pointy end.” He told her, cracking a grin.  
“I know how a dagger works!” She protested. “They’re wearing armor, you know!”  
“Then go for the fleshy bits that _aren’t_ covered in armor!” He told her, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Like the eyes. With any luck, the blade goes straight into the brain and they drop like a rock. Of course, there’s some twitching and they do tend to shit themselves - watch your shoes, by the way, because it gets everywhere - but altogether, it’s quite easy and efficient.”  
“You’re disgusting!” Meg told him, exasperated.  
“Yeah, like I've never heard that before.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Come on. We should hurry.”

Guy carefully lifted Meg over the bodies of the fallen soldiers, grabbed her empty hand and led her down the corridor as fast as he could. They did not get far, however, before they heard a loud “Oi! Who goes there?!” Guy groaned as a knight and two soldiers stepped into view, their swords, which were covered with blood, already drawn. Meg began to shake, gripping her dagger tightly. Guy leaned over and whispered into her ear: “not yet.”

“Just the Night’s Watch, ser.” Guy turned and said to the knight calmly, offering a grin. He then wrapped his arm around Meg, patting her on the shoulder. “I’m escorting this brave lad to the Wall, you see.”

The knight scoffed.

“That’s a girl, you idiot!” The knight yelled at him, causing his two men to laugh.

“Really?” Guy replied, looking at Meg curiously. He turned to her, looking her over and spinning her around. He then grinned, looking over to the knight. “Huh. So she is. Well, you can’t blame me for the mistake, ser. It’s been a good six years since I’ve even _seen_ a girl, you see…”

The two soldiers continued to chuckle, and even the knight cracked a smile. Guy faked a laugh of his own, eyeing them dangerously. As he snickered, he stealthily pulled a dagger from the inside of his cloak and mouthed a single word to Meg: “duck.” Meg hit the ground hard, and as soon as she was down, Guy threw his dagger at the knight, hitting the man directly in the corner of his eye. As the knight fell dead, he pulled his sword and swung it hard at the soldier on his left, taking off the man’s head. The other soldier pulled his sword and managed to spar with Guy for a few moments before Guy grabbed yet another dagger from his cloak, turned and split the the man open right below his chestplate. Meg scuttled backwards, turning various shades of green, as the soldier’s intestines fell out of him and landed with a bloody plop on the ground. Guy finished him off quickly by taking off his head as well. Blood spewed everywhere.

He sighed heavily, wiping off his sword on his cloak and sheathing it. Seven soldiers and a knight down, and it wasn’t even his fight. In fact, he wasn’t even sure what the fight was about, only that for some reason, the soldiers in King’s Landing had turned on anyone and everyone who had come there from Winterfell regardless of how non-threatening they might be. It was worrisome to him, but he quickly reminded himself that it was none of his business. He’d taken an oath, and his place was not in King’s Landing or even in Winterfell - it was on the Wall, freezing his arse off in the snow amongst a bunch of smelly, extremely sexually-frustrated men.

He groaned at the thought, walking over and yanking his dagger out of the knight’s eye socket. The eyeball flew out of the fallen knight's eye socket with a loud "POP," bounced twice along the stone floor and landed directly in the middle of Meg's lap. Guy winced, awaiting a loud, girly scream; however, none came. Meg simply winced, turned an even deeper shade of green, and then treated the disembodied eyeball as if it were a spider: by brushing it swiftly from off her dress.

“Did... did the Night’s Watch teach you to do that?” Meg asked, holding out her arm to Guy. He took her hand gently, helping her up off the ground.

“That? No.” Guy said, cracking a smile. “That, my dear lady, is what happens when you pull your sword out and realize that you can _never_ have sex again...”


End file.
